


Warped Justice

by hanorganaas



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Community: dailyfics, Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina would have preferred to take Prince Charming and slit his throat in front of her. Make Snow watch as he died just as she did when her mother killed Daniel, her one true love. But this would be better…..her being alive nor dead in this perpetual state of being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warped Justice

_“Congratulations you’ve won.”_

Regina’s eyes lighten up when those words leave her enemy’s lips. They move onto her like a tiger examining her prey. The apple moves closer and closer to Snow’s lips. She is confident the girl will not hesitate, since her love was on the line. 

Regina would have preferred to take Prince Charming and slit his throat in front of her. Make Snow watch as he died just as she did when her mother killed Daniel, her one true love. But this would be better…..her being alive nor dead in this perpetual state of being.

The sound of the apple crunching is delightful to her ears. Her plans results are swinging straight into motion. Suddenly there is a gasp of breath. Her head turns. Her enemy is now struggling to breathe as if she is fighting to hold on just a little bit. But she would indulge the stubborn girl. 

Finally Snow falls to the ground, the apple rolling out of her hand down the hill. Regina looks down and at the girl before looking upon Daniel’s grave. She runs her fingers upon the engraving in the stone as a tear falls down her eye. This may never bring Daniel back……but this justice would suffice.


End file.
